Night in the Park
by quiet-raindrop
Summary: Just a short,sweet,& fluffy one-shot about our favorite hero couple.


Nervous, nervous, nervous! My first story, *deep breath* here we go.

Story: Just an idea that popped into my head, since we have not gotten any Dick/Babs loven yet in YJ. I am going with the

train of thought that they are keeping their relationship a secret.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the mentioned characters, places, etc. They belong to their rightful owners.

Nightwing, a.k.a. Dick Grayson, allowed himself a deep sigh as the team came back. The team did well, but at the moment there seemed to be just too much going on. He needed to clear his head. Looking around, he caught sight of the red hair of his teammate/girlfriend Barbara Gordon. She stood over across the room talking with WonderGirl. He causally walked over to where they stood. Cassie immediately smiled upon seeing him causing Batgirl to turn around swiftly. WonderGirl quickly excused herself and left the two alone. Batgirl gave her childhood best friend a short smile.

"Yes?" She asked expecting him to say something.

"What? I can't just come over and say hello?" He gave her a grin.

"No, I recognize that look." Her eyes sparkled behind her mask. Dick lost his train of thought for a moment staring into them.

"Hello?" Barbara waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?" Nightwing snapped back to reality. She gave him a charming smile.

"Did you hit your head of something former boy wonder?"

"Worried about me Batgirl?"

"You wish." She said smirking.

Dick glanced around the room. All the other heroes were deep in their own discussions. He leaned forward. Barbara, sensing his intention, turned her head so that he could whisper into her ear.

"Dick would like to meet Babs tonight." He said. Barbara raised an eyebrow.

"Is he going to be on time?" She whispered back. Dick put a hand against his chest in a hurt gesture. They parted in their separate directions.

Brown City Park lay in the center of Gotham City. Named after one of the former commissioners of the city, the park was very large, with curving paths and various planet life and shrubbery. In the day time, it was quite a popular place. However after the sun set, the place became a dead zone. No one wanted to be out in a secluded park in Gotham after dark – leaving it the perfect place for two people to meet in secret. Barbara Gordon sat on a bench located under the main gazebo. Dick was already five minuets late. She crossed her arms as she saw Dick's form come lazily up the path.

"Hey Babs" He gave her his killer grin.

"You had better have a good excuse Grayson." She leveled her best bat-glare at him.

"If you _must_ know," he said dramatically, "Alfred was baking cookies and I had to try a few. For the good of the public of course." He added.

"And . . . ?" She inquired.

"And . . . I brought you one." He pulled his hands from behind his back to display the chocolate chip cookie.

She snatched it from his hand as he sat down besides her.

"Thank you Dick." She kissed him on his cheek. He turned to face her.

"Hey, that is one of _Alfred's_ cookies. I think I deserve more than _that._"

"You are such a brat sometimes." She replied. But she gave him a proper kiss on the lips anyway.

He ran his hand up through her long red hair. His other hand made its way to her chin as he leaned in to give her a long soft kiss in return. She sighed gently when they parted. She looked up into his eyes. The lamplights in the park gave off a soft glow that seemed to make his deep blue eyes to dance. She bit her lip and pulled back from him. Leaving heavily against the back of the bench, she gazed out into the expanse of the garden.

"What is it?" he asked quickly. His eyes suddenly filled with concern.

"What are we going to do about this?" She asked simply.

"This?" One of his eyebrows shot up.

"This." She motioned to the space between them. He reached over and took her hands.

"What we have always done. Sneak around and lie like crazy." He gave her a grin. She still frowned. His grin faded and he bit the inside of his cheek. He knew she didn't like lying to her father, the police commissioner. Being a superhero was hard work and it often involved lying to those you cared about. For Dick, he never really had to deal with that too much. All his friends were superheroes, and the only secret that needed to be kept was the one about your true identity. But then everyone has that secret. Barbara had to lie to her own father. Not just about their relationship, but about Batgirl too. Dick knew that, at times, the constant lies ate at her. In a small way he could understand that. When they were in school together, he constantly had to lie so that he could leave early. He wasn't able to many things with her after school either. They would make plans, but he usually had to break them. Dick savored the times that he was able to do things with her. Spending time with Barbara became addicting to him, but when the call came, hero work always won out. She always understood when he left, using whatever excuse Bruce and he (and sometimes even Alfred) came up with, but Dick was often afraid that his actions would one day drive her away. The day that she joined the Batman and Robin team was one of his favorites.

Dick snapped back to reality. "You're just trying to keep him safe." He insisted.

"Yea, as safe as a police officer in Gotham can be anyway." She said quietly.

"He would be proud of you. He would be a bit mad of course, but he would be proud."

Barbara managed a smile.

"I hope so. I could not imagine not being Batgirl."

"Me neither." Dick leaned back against the hard metal bench. "The only downside to this secret relationship is that we could be double dating with Wally and Artemis."

Barbara shot him a look.

"You wouldn't want to?" He guessed.

"I'm trying to think of whether or not we would end up in jail." She smiled at him. Dick let out a laugh.

"Besides former boy wonder, I still don't think we could go out with them, you are Richard Grayson after all."

Dick left out a half quirked smile . . . and people said that there was no downside to being Bruce Wayne's ward.

"It would be a media zoo." Barbara stretched out her arms. She suddenly burst out laughing leaving Dick confused.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, she regained her composure enough to talk. "I was just thinking of who my Dad would freak out more about me dating, Dick Grayson or Nightwing." She explained.

"It's hard to say; they are equally good looking." Dick said seriously. The comment earned him a whack on the shoulder.

"I suppose they are." She admitted allowing herself a grin.

Dick gave her a grin in return. She scooted closer to him again and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her. Suddenly, a police siren went off causing the couple to break a part and stare down the path that led out into the city.

"Well, we have a city that needs looking over."

"I guess so." She replied with a sigh.

"Meet you on the highest building?"

"I'll see you there—short pants." She squirmed away before her could retaliate for the name calling.

Authors Comments: Ehhh.*sigh* I like my dialogue; I'm just low on plot. This is a one-shot however. *sigh* Alright tell me what you think. Advice, and (gentle) [be nice please! :}] criticism, would be appreciated. Or a haiku if you feel like one.

P.S. I just loooove the idea of Dick, Barbara, Wally, and Artemis double dating don't you?

P.S.S Brown City Park? Way to generic sounding, but what are you going to do when making stuff up. :}


End file.
